A Bat Family Christmas
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Just the average Christmas season when it comes to the Bat Family. A time when they can be out of costume and not try to constantly kill each other. When they can enjoy being together as a family and not be fighting crime. Just have some pleasant family moments to last forever. JasonxOc, Implied Babs x Dick, Tim x Stephanie, slight Damian x Oc, and Bruce x Selina.


**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK, WITH A CHRISTMAS FIC FOR THE HOLIDAYS. I'M STILL DOING MY OTHER STORIES, BUT I WANTED TO DO SOME CHRISTMAS FICS. I'M STILL DOING MY OTHER STORIES THOUGH.**

 **ENJOY.**

Bat Family Christmas

 **LENA'S POV.**

It was a normal December day. Snow was falling gently, in a way that was so beautiful to watch. I ended up painting it too. The streets were covered in snow as people tried to move it with snow blowers. Everyone was bundled up tight to avoid the freezing cold winds. Christmas decorations were placed pretty much in every part of the city.

Christmas was my favorite time of year. It was the time of year where we celebrated Christ our savior, peace on earth, and goodwill towards man, oh yeah, and a fat man in red bringing us presents. But mostly the first three.

It really seemed like Christmas too, because even the villians weren't doing a whole bunch around this time of year, which means more time for us in the Bat Family to relax and be out of uniform.

Today, Jason and I were going to the mannor to help decorate. I'll admit I had to convince Jason to come. It had been a few months since the whole Red Hood thing. The others had welcomed him back into the bat family, thankfully, but still things were a bit tense.

Dick had accepted it, and tried to help keep the peace, Tim was a bit skeptical, but after I talked with him, he accepted it a bit more, although he was still a bit wary. Damian didn't like Jason at first anyway, but after a few patrols and saving each other's skins, plus both their toned down equally rebellious attitudes helped them bond. Well that and stealing Alfred's homemade desserts. The other females of the Bat Family had accepted him too and helped to keep things in line, as well as helped me get through it.

"Jason you ready to go?" I called putting on my winter coat, and grabbing his as well.

"Yeah, coming babe." I heard him reply as he came down the stairs.

"I still don't see why I have to come." he stated.

"Because this is a family thing, and like it or not Jay, you're part of the family. Don't be grumpy." I stated, putting on a scarf.

He grumbled something, and I smirked.

"If you're good you might just get a _special treat_ this Christmas." I stated wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself against him.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

"Oh really?" he asked smirking.

I pulled back quickly before he could kiss me.

"Yes, and not a moment before if you misbehave. If you be nice you may just get an early present. Now come on." I stated, walking away.

"You little minx." he said hugging me from behind.

"Uh, uh, uh, what did I say? I can always withhold sex until New Years. And you know I'll do it." I threatened.

"Ready to go to the mannor?" he asked changing the topic.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I stated as we left. He even held the door open for me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we were at the manor and were welcomed in by Alfred.

"Miss Lena, Master Jason." he said bowing.

"Hi Alfred, Merry Christmas." I stated hugging him.

"Merry Christmas Miss Lena. How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. What about you? The other driving you crazy yet?" I asked.

"Nearly, but I do my best. How about you Master Jason?" Alfred asked.

"I'm doing alright Alfred." Jason replied.

"Indeed, this way, your just in time for decorating the manor." he said, letting us in and closing the door.

We walked into the living room to see a giant bare Christmas tree, and boxes and boxes of decorations, as well as the rest of our bat family.

"Hi you guys." I stated, announcing that Jason and I were there.

"Hey you two." Barbara said happily.

It was good to see her happy. I mean, she wasn't depressed like when she lost her legs, and she was helpful to everyone as Oracle, but you could tell that a part of her had died inside and it made her sad. It seemed that the Holiday Season made her happier.

Dick always was even happier at Christmas and even Damian was in a better mood than usual, and Tim got a break from his pile of work as a detective. Bruce was even smiling a bit more. A genuine smile, and that was saying something.

"Did you already start without us?" I asked.

"Not really, we were just getting the boxes opened." Dick stated.

"Tt, I don't see why I have to do this, I could be working on a case." Damian stated, arms crossed.

"Oh, don't be so anti-social, Dami. This is a family thing after all." I stated, going and hugging him. He tried to break free, but I had become a master at giving bear hugs thanks to Dick.

After I let go, he grumbled, but I chose to ignore him.

"Well, let's get decorating." Stephanie stated, taking out a few boxes lights for the manor.

* * *

Five hours later, all that was left was the tree.

"Okay, all that's left is the tree and then we can have lunch." Barbara said.

"Great, I'm starving." Jason replied.

"Alright first the lights. Timmy, grab this end and start at the top of the tree. " I stated.

"You got it." he replied.

Once that was over we moved to he garland, then the bulbs.

I loved putting up the bulbs, they were all festive and beautiful. Also, we all had our own bulbs we had made. Mine was white and a lightish blue with my signature songbird with a stripe of blue on the inside hanging from a small short chain.

Dick's was a robin with black and blue and a mask. Jason's was a robin with a red stripe and a minature red hood mask and twin guns. Tim's was a completely red robin like his costume and the Red Robin logo on the chest. Damian's was a smaller robin with green and red stripes, a mask and the pads from his own costume and the yellow and black cape. It was so adorable. Barbara and stephanie's were bats with their own signature costume pieces and masks. Even Bruce and Alfred had their own. Bruce's was a bat in the first Batman costume, it even had the utility belt on it. Last but not least, Alfred's was a robin dressed like a butler.

"Remember to make sure the bulbs are spaced a bit." Bab's stated.

"Got it. Damian and I will start with the tinsel. Jason, can you and Tim start the candy canes?" I asked.

"Sure babe." Jason stated.

I smiled. This was nice. Seeing everyone together and getting along. Times like this don't always come along, but we were working on it. It made me feel warm inside to see my family like this. Christmas really was the greatest time of year.

"And done!" I stated, as I placed the star on the tree.

I stepped back with everyone and gazed at the beautiful tree.

"We did it!" Stephanie stated happily.

"Yeah, don't you just love how it took five hours to do?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was worth it though." Dick stated.

"Totally, let's get something to eat." Babs stated.

"To the kitchen!" Dick exclaimed.

After eating we retreated to the living room. We just talked. About life, work, Gotham in general and future missions. Quite a few of mine Damian had wanted to be involved with. I told him we'd talk about it later. Just then, Alfred came in.

"You're things have been brought to your rooms for your remaining stay, Miss Morgan, as well as Master Jason's." Alfred stated.

"What?" Jason asked, eyes narrowing.

"Oh yeah...didn't I tell you? We're staying until Christmas." I stated, sipping my cocoa and looking away.

"No, somehow I never heard you even remotely say that." Jason stated irritated.

"Well...we are." I replied.

"Great thanks for including me in this deciscion. And for just going to my apartment and taking my stuff and bringing it here." Jason said.

"Jason, I told them it was okay. Come on it's Christmas. It's the time to be with family and friends, and the people who love you." I stated.

"She's right you know. As much as you may hate it, you're still a part of this family Jason, and you always will be." Dick stated.

Jason looked at me, and I at him. He sighed, then spoke.

"You're lucky that I love you." he stated, hugging me tight.

"I love you too, Jason. It's why I care enough to make sure you spend Christmas with the rest of our family. It's also why I put up with you." I said laughing softly.

"Smart ass." he stated smirking.

"I love you too." I replied.

* * *

Later that night we were getting ready for bed. I was already in bed reading a book when Jason came in from the personal bathroom in the room. I set the book down and smiled as he got into bed as well.

"Are you sure you're okay with everything?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I get it. You want us to be with the family, because they are our family. I guess I knew that too. It may just be time to reform the bonds." he stated.

"Oh Jason!" I stated, hugging him tight.

"I'll do it for you, babe, and for myself." he replied hugging back.

"Good boy." I replied, kissing him deeply.

After a moment, we pulled away and I smirked before speaking.

"I think you deserve an early Christmas present. Come here." I said in a sultry voice.

I don't think I really need to go into detail about our night.

* * *

The next morning, we woke up tangled in the sheets and each other's limbs.

"Morning, babe." Jason stated, kissing my forehead.

"Morning. Come on, let's get dressed and get breakfast." I replied.

We walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where everyone was. Once we entered, everyone looked to us. Alfred gave us a disapproving look, while the others looked annoyed or embarrassed with red faces. Stephanie and Barbara just smirked at me, and I blushed.

"It means that our relationship is healthy, don't act like you've never done the same. Especially you Dick. And Tim? The next time you and Steph decide to get hot and heavy, remeber to turn off your comm link. I still have the recording by the way, just in case I need blackmail material." I stated.

Jason burt out lauging, and Tim and Stephanie blushed seven different kinds of red.

"Alright, let's just eat while we're all not naseaus." Damian stated irritably.

"Don't worry Damian, you'll get to that point someday. Don't think I don't know about you and Macey." I stated.

"How would you possibly-" I cut him off.

"I'm her Jillian Academy Alumni big sister, of course I know. Also, we talk regularly. I also talk with her aunt, regularly. We run in pretty much the same circles. You know that, and so does Bruce." I stated.

"And just what do they say, exactly?" Damian asked, acting like he didn't care about what we talked about when it came to him.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that confidential information." I stated, annoying him.

"Because you don't know." Damian stated.

"Oh, believe me, I know." I stated.

I could get into all that later. But I will say that I can see a bit of a blooming romance. Wink, wink.

"I knew it!" Jason exclaimed.

"Aww, Dami, you have a crush!" Dick stated.

Tim just burst out laughing.

"Alright, that's enough torturing Damian for today. We have other things to do. We're going present shopping. So hurry up and eat." I stated, sitting down and eating some of Alfred's waffles.

* * *

"Alright, what's the next place on the list?" Babs asked as Stephanie pushed her forward with us.

"Victoria's Secret. We need to pick up our orders." I replied.

"Alright, let's go." Stephanie stated.

Walking inside, we were greeted with christmas decorations and festive lingerie, clothes and beauty products. We walked up to the counter and were met with a cheery woman in elf ears.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to pick up our orders. Nine orders under Morgan." I repled.

"Here we go." she stated, looking them up and going to the back to get them.

"I can't wait to see Jason's face." I said laughing a bit.

"I know what you mean." Babs stated.

"Me too. Timmy's been doing way too much work and needs a break." Stephanie stated.

Just then the woman came back and placed our orders on the counter.

"Okay, so that's three from the Dream Angles Collection, three from the Very Sexy Collection, and three from the Dare to Go Nude Collection. Correct?" she asked.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Barbara stated.

"Then here you go. Merry Christmas and thank you for shopping at Victoria's Secret." she stated.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." I stated, taking our bags and exiting the store.

"Okay, so we got all the presents. Let's find the guys." I suggested.

"Maybe hold off on that? Tim just texted me, they're still looking for presents, it shouldn't be too much longer though." Stephanie said.

"Alright, let's just walk around then." Babs suggested.

"Fine with me." I stated.

As we walked around, I heard someone call my name.

"Lena?"

Barbara, Stephanie and I turned to the sound of the voice and I was surpreised to see Macey McHenry there. I smiled and waited a second as she caught up to us.

"Hi!" she stated out of breath.

"Hey Macey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here shopping with my aunt. We're getting last minute presents and other stuff for Christmas. We're also getting our tree today." she explained.

"Sounds awesome." I replied.

"It is!" she stated happily.

I had always liked Macey. She was a Jillian Academy girl just like I was. I could tell she'd be a great agent someday. She was a year younger than Damian, who had just turned eleven. She had kind blue eyes and onyx black hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a long sleeved grey and light blue sweater dress with black tights, and black material boots, along with a white scarf, that had snow leopard print on it. Even though Damian would probably never admit it now or just out right, he considered Macey a friend, and hopefully later in the future something more. It was cute actually.

"So you're Macey." Barbara stated.

"Yes, hello." Macey greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Stephanie stated.

"It's nice to meet you too. Wow, meeting two Batgirls in one day." she said, saying the last part quietly.

Bab's and Steph's eyes went wide and they looked at me and then back at her.

"How do you..." Stephanie trailed off.

"Spy. Plus, my aunt knows you. But don't worry, your secrets are all safe with us. We would never betray the Bat Family. Gotham needs you guys too much. Us spies can't do it all." she stated.

"Wow. Well thank you." Bab's stated.

"Well where is your aunt anyway, Mace?" I asked.

"She's been doing present shopping for me, so I'm supposed to meet her back at the car when she texts me." she stated.

"Oh. That's good. Have you gotten your presents for anyone else?" I asked her.

"Yeah. We were going to drop the ones for you guys off and head back home on Christmas." she explained.

"Why don't you stay over on Christmas for the party?" I asked.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. You and your aunt are invited." I stated.

"Yeah, we'd love to see you there." Bab's stated.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell my aunt." she replied smiling. Just then, her phone went off.

She looked at her phone and spoke.

"My aunt just texted me. I gotta go. I'll see you guys at the party hopefully. What time?" she asked.

"How about around, eight?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. See you later!" she exclaimed as she took off.

"So that was Macey. Good, now I can tease Damian even more." Stephanie stated evilly.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Bab's agreed with an evil smirk.

I rolled my eyes and was about to offer going into another store, when we heard someone else call my name.

"Hey, Lena!" we looked to see the boys coming this way with, now wearing Santa hats and with hot chocolate for us.

"Thanks guys." I stated as they handed each of us a cup.

"Ready to go?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, let's go, before they call mall security on us." Tim stated taking her hand in his.

"Why would mall security come after you?" I asked.

"Believe me you don't want to know. Just know that it involves Mall Santa, a bow and arrow, and some elves angry from being punched." he replied.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Damian shot Mall Santa's hat off and then some elves came over yelling and tried to grab Damian. You know before he twisted one's arm, and then Jason, Tim, and I jumped in." Dick explained.

"Why can't you guys be good?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, they were trying to mess with Baby Bird, we had to do something." Jason defended.

"Let's just go already." I stated as we walked towards the exit.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

I sat on the couch in Jason's lap, One hand on my waist, while the other was laced together with me own. My head lay on his chest as the Christmas specials rolled through. The only lights were coming from the tree and the star on top of it, along with a few strung up lights and decorations. The fresh smell of pine still in the air was pleasant. It always had been for us. It brought me back honestly, to when we were younger and before everything happened. It brought back the good memories.

"Hey, Babe?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied you.

"I love you." he stated.

I looked at him for a second, then smiled and kissed him deeply. It was the little moments like this that really made me love him.

"I love you too Jason. So much." I stated.

I kissed him once again, and we went back to watching the specials. I'm not sure when it happened, but we fell asleep together on the couch. I couldn't be happier...

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS EVE.**

It was Christmas Eve, as such, everyone was was rushing around doing something. The girls and I were helping Alfred do the baking, as well as stop the boys from stealing any of it. However with them all working together, it proved slightly difficult, but nothing we couldn't handle.

I was stirring the cookie dough silently, not doing anything, and acting oblivious to the three robins trying to sneak in and steal some Christmas cookies.

They had been at it since we made the cookie dough, so I decided to let them know I was annoyed.

By throwing the marble rolling pin at them.

"Ack! What is wrong with you, Morgan? You could have given me a concussion!" Damian stated angrily.

"That's what you get for trying to steal treats. Now get out of here before I have to go nuclear in my methods." I threatened.

He knew better than to test me when I went nuclear with my threats. Begrudgingly, he left the kitchen. I smirked. All in a day's work.

After that, I was finally able to relax.

* * *

It was eleven fifteen at night, when I dragged myself to bed.

Once I was in my pajamas, I slipped into bed and burrowed myself into Jason's side. I felt him wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead.

"Did you stay up waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go to sleep until you were here." he replied.

"I love you." I stated.

"Love you too, Songbird." he said.

I made myself comfortable and began to drift off.

"Good night Lena." he stated.

"Night, Jay." I replied.

He kissed my forehead once more, and I smiled, as sleep took me over.

* * *

I was awakened by someone jumping on the bed and yelling excitedly. From the sound of it, Jason was up as well, and pissed.

"Dick, if you don't fucking stop right now-" he growled. I cut him off and spoke.

"We'll be down in a bit Dick. Thanks for the wake up call." I replied. With that he left.

"So gonna kill him, really." Jason stated, going into the bathroom with me for a shower.

"You know he means well." I replied.

"That doesn't mean he's not still annoying as hell." Jason said.

"Jason...", I said in a warning tone, "It's Christmas. Please be good." I asked.

"Anything for you, babe. You're lucky I love you." he stated, getting into the shower with me.

"Yeah, I am. I love you too, Jason." I replied, kissing him as he turned on the water and started the shower.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, we were downstairs with the others.

"Finally. We've been waiting for you two." Dick stated.

Jason glared as I led him to the opposite couch and sat down with him.

It was decided that we'd wait until later to open presents, much to Dick's displeasure, but he dealt with it. We ate breakfast, courtesy of Alfred and myself. It was nice, seeing how the holidays made everyone a bit cheerier, and not as dark as usual. Even Damian was in a nicer mood, not that he'd admit it. He was also getting along with Tim. More than usual. Christmas certainly is something, isn't it?

* * *

Later, the guests began to arrive.

I heard the door bell and went to the door.

"I got it." I stated.

I walked in front of the door and pulled it open to reveal Macey and her aunt, with a bag of presents in tow.

"Hey you two. Glad you could make it, come on in. I'm sure the others will be happy to see you." I stated.

I walked them to the living room and spoke.

"Look who was able to make it." I stated.

The others turned to me and were surprised to see Macey, and her aunt, Selina.

"Hey guys, Bruce." she stated kindly, to the others, who were a bit surprised. It was quiet, until Dick spoke.

"Hey Selina. And you must be Macey. Damian told us about you. All good things, begrudgingly, but still good things. Nice to meet you. I'm sure you're a great operative." Dick stated.

"She's one of the very best." Selina stated, smiling down at Macey.

"Well, we're happy to have you here with us on Christmas. It's been too long since we were all together." I stated.

"Well, I've been kept busy, with this one and doing odd jobs for Spy Society." she stated.

"I know what you mean, but for now, let's all have a great time." I replied.

I don't know why the others were surprised, Selina and Bruce were in a relationship now. Also, that meant that she cut down on her heists, and did more assignments for Spy Society. I could tell that their relationship was going well from what Selina and Macey had told me and the girls. We were all happy for them.

* * *

Things had been going awesomely and everyone was having a great time. Soon we were all around the tree sitting and opening presents.

Dick had gotten Barbara a charm bracelet that could be added to over time, it had little bats and bat symbols in silver, black, yellow and her signature light eggplant purple. Barbara had gotten dick a lifelong pass to The Candy Factory, and knowing Dick it was a great present.

Tim had gotten Stephanie a basket full of her favorite snacks and candy, along with a stuffed white bunny, which had a silver chain necklace with a diamond cut amethyst in it, and a card on the basket. It said, _Thank you for putting up with me and for helping me when I was in a dark place. I love you, Steph. Love, Tim_. Stephanie teared up after reading it and hugged Tim tightly, before planting a kiss on his lips.

Jason had gotten me a box of my favorite candies, gift certificates to my favorite stores, and a beautiful necklace with a song bird on it with blue, white, transparent, and silver glass beads. I smiled and kissed him lightly before giving him my gift, which was a new type of gun developed at Spy Society, which was the organization Selina and I worked for, while Macey was still in spy school. I had gotten him to promise to use it responsibly. I also got him a gun cleaning kit and extra ammunition that was his preferred and favorite choice. As well, I got him his favorite candy, which was red licorice, I got him eleven pounds of it. That may seem like a lot, but as much as Jason eats it, that should last him about five much, which it good.

Bruce had gotten something for Selina too. They were jewel encrusted hairpin sticks with cats on the top tips of the sticks. She smiled for a moment before full on kissing him on the lips, for a fifteen seconds before letting go, and hugging him with a content smile. After, she gave him her present to him. It was a card, with a written document stating that she would not be committing any crimes for the next three months! That was impressive, especially for Selina. Although, it probably had something to do with the string of assignments and the vacation time she had that would happen over the course of three months. There were also various dinner reservations and plane tickets to different vacation spots in the card. Bruce smiled genuinely at her. He hugged her once more and spoke.

"I love you." he stated.

Selina looked at him with widened eyes and kissed him again. My uncle was a man of few words, and even fewer when it came to expressing emotions, so for him to say that in front of the others and display affection, was a big thing for him. I was so proud, I had to make sure I told my mom when I talked to her next.

After the sweet moment, we continued with the presents.

Macey stood up, a carefully wrapped box in hand. She took a small breath, or at least it looked small to the others, but I knew it was actually a big breath, but being spies, we're trained to not make mistakes under pressure. I could see she was nervous, but she started to walk, right over to Damian.

She stopped in front of him and held out the present. With a nervous smile, she spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Damian. I hope you like it. You're not the easiest person to buy a present for, but I think I got you something you'll like." she stated, waiting for him to take the present.

Damian looked at it, as if trying to see if there was any threat inside, before gently taking it from her. We were all silent as he unwrapped the present. Count on Damian to not tear into like his brothers.

After unwrapping the top, he opened the box and his eyes widened slightly, before returning to normal, he pulled out the present, which was a Spy Society communicator and comm link. There was also a bag of black licorice, Damian's favorite candy, although he'd never admit it, and a certified piece of paper stating that Damian now had level seven clearance, the same as Macey. That meant he could have access to Spy Society missions and cases of that level. It may seem like not that high a level, but for their age, it really was. He looked at Macey and opened his mouth and closed it again.

Then he got up and picked up a present from under the tree, and handed it to her.

"Thank you for the presents, Macey. They are, ahem, deeply appreciated. Merry Christmas. Here's your present." he stated.

Macey took the box and tore into the wrapping paper.

She gasped and smiled at Damian.

"You got me the sketch book and art pens I wanted." she stated happily.

"I saw you looking at them through the window at that art shop we passed by in Paris last month. There's something else." he stated, nonchalantly, but I could see a very light, very slight pink blush, tint his cheeks.

She looked in the box again, and smiled, before pulling out a communicator with the bat symbol on it, and a box of candy from See's Candy with her favorite Raspberry Truffles in the box.

"I guess great minds think alike." Macey stated, then hugged Damian, who awkwardly hugged her back, before freezing up, when she kissed his cheek, making Macey laugh.

Even Alfred had gotten something, we had all pitched in to get him a trip to Englad for a month to visit his family. I promised him I'd make sure the house wasn't destroyed by the time he came back.

Once presents were done, we moved to the kitchen for dinner. Alfred had prepared a wonderful dinner. It was ice getting to sit and eat together while we all told stories that had happened throughout the year. The food was so good, it was a miracle we were able to eat the various desserts that I had prepared with hot chocolate. Nothing could ruin this...

* * *

"So, same time New Year's Eve?" I asked Macey and Selina as they headed to the car.

"Of course. See you all next time." Macey stated, as they began driving off.

This had been a pretty amazing day.

* * *

I changed into my pajamas and got into bed, utterly tired from this whole day, but it had been worth it. I climbed in next to Jason and snuggled into his side. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly and hold me close as we let sleep take us over. One thought crossed my mind as sleep took us over.

 _'Best Christmas Ever...'_

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **FOR THOSE WHO DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS OR CELEBRATE MULTIPLE HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRIS-HANNAKA-MAS, AND A HAPPY RAMA-KWAANZA-DAN! YEAH CHALK ZONE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! I'VE BEEN WATCHING A BUNCH OF SPECIALS. AGAIN, MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**


End file.
